reentryfandomcom-20200214-history
Attainment, Part II
Attainment, Part II is the eighth chapter in the Re-Entry series. Published February 1st 2006, it contains 27, 544 words with the anniversary edit, published September 8th 2016, added to bridge a gap caused by the edit of Attainment, Part I. Summary Once attained, certain things will never be undone. This part starts on 5199: 11/18th. Mace Windu returns to Theed, finding Quinlan Vos on guard duty at the medical center Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi have been taken to. Vos tells Windu that Kenobi should be dead. Mace goes inside, finding Micah Giett watching over Qui-Gon. Micah tells Mace how Obi-Wan came to be wounded by a Hand of Sidious. Qui-Gon rouses enough to partipate in the conversation, and Micah orders him to stick around; they've already had to drag him back from the edge of death twice. Mace realizes Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan Lifebonded, and scolds Qui-Gon for taking the risk. Micah says it was only the concerted effort of all the Jedi present that had anchored the pair. Adi Gallia comes out to report that Obi-Wan is stable, for the moment. Obi-Wan wakes several times during his healing, confused and disoriented. Jale Terza, Abella, Adi, and Yoda are working to stabilize him. Micah drags Qui-Gon out into the gardens to meditate, and discusses the newly formed Lifebond with him. Qui-Gon surfaces from meditation to find Rillian waiting for him. He apologizes for the way her first mission has gone, and for neglecting her, and she assures him she's fine and things will work out. Obi-Wan finally wakes enough to have a coherent conversation. Qui-Gon and Anakin tell him how the battle ended, and what efforts are ongoing. Anakin teases the two about a wedding. Terza evicts everyone but Qui-Gon and proceeds to give Obi-Wan a run-down of his injuries. He lost "one of his kidneys, his spleen, half of his liver, and enough of his intestinal tract" that Terza was forced to supplement cloned tissue. He continues to suffer from fatigue and random naps. The next time Obi-Wan wakes, Qui-Gon and Yoda are there. He asks about the "other Sith" who stabbed him, and Qui-Gon relates what little information he gained during the short duel. Then he tells Obi-Wan that a Senate delegation, including Senator Palpatine, is on its way to Naboo. Obi-Wan nearly panics, moving too quickly and making his injuries protest. He puts himself in a healing trance, determined to be up and about before Palpatine arrives. Qui-Gon finds him the next morning attempting -- and mostly failing -- to get to the fresher. Qui-Gon helps him, and they return in time to be told off by Terza. Obi-Wan tells them both that the Sith Master is coming to Naboo, and that he has a plan but it requires at least looking like he can fight. A sort of war council is called; all of the Jedi, Padmé Amidala, and Chancellor Valorum gathering to plan for revealing the Sith. First, Obi-Wan reveals the Sith Master's identity: Senator Palpatine. Once they have processed the shocking news, they agree to help with Obi-Wan's plan. Naboo security installs audio and visual surveillance throughout Palpatine's residence. Obi-Wan dresses as Maul, using a Force Illusion to complete the disguise, and takes up position in the residence while part of the Jedi monitor the surveillance feeds and the rest disperse through the city at strategic points. Arriving at his residence, Palpatine dismisses his retinue and calls for Maul, having sensed him lurking. Obi-Wan, as Maul, accuses Palpatine of betrayal. Palpatine rages at him, blaming him for the failure of the invasion and for twice failing to kill Kenobi. Breaking character, Obi-Wan asks the listeners if the confession is enough, and Sidious realizes he's been tricked. With a gesture, he cuts off the surveillance, greeting Obi-Wan as "General Kenobi" and revealing his knowledge of the alternate timeline. They discuss Maul's death and Obi-Wan's survival, then Sidious identifies Obi-Wan as "Darth Venge", his next apprentice. Obi-Wan rejects the name, and Sidious realizes some of his memories are blocked. He rips open the block and Obi-Wan's wound simultaneously. Obi-Wan passes out. As the Jedi race toward Palpatine's residence, Qui-Gon finds the Lifebond blocked by Darkness. Garen Muln and Siri Tachi are the first to reach the residence; Siri holds off the guards while Garen interrupts Sidious doing something unknown to Obi-Wan. Sidious throws Force Lightning at Garen just as Adi, Mace, Panaka, and Naboo forces arrive. Sidious flees, and the Jedi pursue, leaving Garen to care for Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon, Micah, and Rillian race to assist, while Anakin goes after Sidious, arriving at a roof just in time to see Sidious escape in a shuttle. He swears to kill Sidious again. Mace and Adi catch up, reporting that Quinlan, Siri, and Aayla Secura tried to pursue in space but lost the shuttle. Mace realizes Anakin's memories have returned fully. The Jedi return to check on Kenobi. Qui-Gon and Terza rip down the dark barrier blocking the Lifebond, then take Obi-Wan back to the medical center. Obi-Wan struggles against the flood of returning memories. Asked what was behind the block, he claims to have made an error in judgement. Anakin says it was to protect him, and that he was the one who got Obi-Wan out. He recites the Prophecy of the Chosen One, and Tahl, who arrived on Naboo in the midst of Palpatine's escape, tells them what she learned on Morous IV: the Prophecy was written by Darth Bane. Obi-Wan, his shields shattered and his memories ripped free, offers to Share his entire experience, as he had once promised. Category:The Story